


Interest

by WizardSandwich



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Crush, M/M, Obliviousness, implied self-esteem issues, jetfire thinks prowl is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Jetfire is staring.
Relationships: Jetfire/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> i just want prowl and jetfire to hold hands
> 
> if you wanna see more of me find me at [tasteful-robot-loving](https://tasteful-robot-loving.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

“Is there something on my face?” Prowl asks awkwardly, catching Jetfire staring for the seventh time. He’d been keeping count.

Jetfire looks away, mouth slipping into the flat appearance of apathy. “No,” Jetfire says.

Prowl cannot imagine what else he could have been so interested in. It’s not as if Prowl is hideous. His face has been worn be hundreds of other mechs and his voice is one of a set number of variations. He can look at himself with a clinical optic and admit he’s average looking at best. He’s a common sight at worst.

“Then I don’t understand why you keep staring,” Prowl says. “I understand that having someone in the brig is odd, but you’re a high-profile prisoner. Until we leave, we’re both stuck here.”

Jetfire huffs out something that sounds like a laugh. “I understand. I’m not worried about that.”

Prowl can feel frustration bubble in his chest. Answers have always been his friend, for better or for worse, but he’s sure Jetfire is being deliberately obtuse.

“Then why?” Prowl tries needling again.

“Don’t concern yourself with it, Prowl,” Jetfire says his name carefully, in a way that no one else has ever said it.

Prowl’s processor races to answers as fast as it can. He’s always been logical. “Are you planning on terminating me?”

Jetfire’s amusement is mild, barely showing on his face, “No, I would not dream of it.”

And Prowl is—he’ll admit he doesn’t understand certain social cues and that bots are confusing at best sometimes.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?” he asks, suddenly tired. Jetfire smiles.


End file.
